


Lucky

by Egg24



Series: Explore [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Park Makeout, public makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egg24/pseuds/Egg24
Summary: Artemis makes it up to Wally.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this two-shot I wrote up! Thanks for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are you reading anyways?"
> 
> "Wally! Give that back!"
> 
> "Is this a dirty book?"

Not long after the team was first started a tradition started. The first Saturday of the month was team bonding day, one day out of the week they could come together and hang out like normal teenagers.

That day they decided on going to the park for a picnic. Wally sat on the counter sneaking bites of the food while M'gann prepared it.

The zeta announced Artemis' arrival, he had to hold himself back. They hadn't seen each other for an entire week and he felt a little on edge. He really didn't know why, they'd only hooked up.

"Hey, where are the others?" Wally actually thought he might have to pick his jaw off of the floor.

Artemis was wearing a fucking dress. It was yellow, almost the same color as his uniform. The top was tight and fitted while the skirt was loose and flowing, and stopped just above her knees. She completed her look with a pair of brown combat boots, she looked stunning.

"Shut up both of you." The archer glared from the doorway crossing her arms over her chest.

"I didn't say anything!" Wally practically squawked surprised he could finally form a coherent thought let alone words.

"I only wore this because my mom bought it and was really excited to see me wear it. I didn't have the heart to tell her I hate it."

"Why do you hate it? It looks so pretty!" M'gann questioned, beginning to pack the food in large baskets.

"I don't know if you could tell but I'm not big on pretty." Artemis tugged on the skirt looking frustrated.

"Let me be the first to say you look very becoming in yellow," Wally said.

"Bite me Baywatch."

"Artemis that was a real compliment, be nice to Wally!" M'gann came to his defense turning and exiting the kitchen.

"Yeah be nice to Wally," he repeated leaning against the counter and looking her up and down.

"Stop it Kid Pervert." Artemis hissed her cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink.

"Sorry baby, but damn." The speedster smiled at her, she returned a glare. "You know you'd probably look better wrapped in my bed sheets." Wally winked watching her cheeks blush even more.

"Too bad you won't see that," she quipped back.

"Wanna bet?"

"No thank you," Artemis turned on her heel letting her ponytail whack him in the face. His eyes followed her blonde hair then to her hips which swung in time with the golden mane.

When the rest of the team got there they made their way to the park. The group of teens spread out blankets and ate the food M'gann packed. It felt good to hang out with his teammates when there wasn't enemies shooting at them.

After the food was gone, mostly because of Wally, they separated off into groups. M'gann and Conner went to skip rocks on the little pond. Kaldur, Robin, and him threw the Frisbee around. Artemis settled onto a blanket and opened a book.

Wally tried not to stare but that was way easier said than done. Her bare legs were tanned and stretched out in front of her. Her brow was furrowed and her lip bit in concentration. In his ogling of her he'd managed to get hit by the Frisbee, Robin let out a cackle and Wally rolled his eyes.

"Keep going without me, I'm going to sit."

"Try to keep your tongue in your mouth!" His best friend called after him still laughing. The redhead ignored him going to settle next to Artemis.

"What do you want?" The blonde questioned glaring at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Other than you? To sit down," he shot back.

"Whatever," she went back to her book.

"What are you reading anyways?" Wally reached over plucking the paperback out of her hands.

"Wally! Give that back!" Artemis scrambled for the book nearly falling over his lap in the process. Wally chuckled scanning his eyes over a few lines and coming to a realization.

"Is this a dirty book?" The archer snatched the book blushing furiously. "Reading smut in a park you naughty girl." He chuckled leaning back onto his palms.

"Don't call me that," her blush had deepened.

"Can I borrow that? I want to know what gets you going for future reference." He couldn't help it, she looked so damn cute all embarrassed. Artemis stood chucking the book into his lap and storming off.

Wally sat there for a second before tossing the book aside and following the archer onto one of the park trails.

"Artemis," no answer. "Artemis stop!" The redhead tried to grab her arm only to have her rip it from his grasp turning to glare at him.

"What do you want?"

"Sorry, didn't realize smutty reading was such a trigger for you." He held his hands up in mock defense. Artemis stood glaring for another moment and continued down the trail.

Wally followed, they walked in silence for a moment.

"You know you really look good in yellow," he said giving her a smile.

"Fuck off."

"I love it when you get mean," Wally wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Artemis rolled her eyes but he saw a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "We should probably get back, the others might be looking for us."

Suddenly her lips were on his backing him into the nearest hard surface which happened to be a tree.

"Was this a ploy to get me alone in the woods?" He questioned as she began to trail kisses down his jaw.

"Do you care?" Wally thought about it and he found he actually didn't and reattached their lips.

He wasted no time smoothing his hands over all of her exposed skin. She moaned into his mouth as his hands moved up her thighs, he lifted her turning and pinning her against the tree.

Archery worn fingers twisted into red hair as they tangled together.

"The team is probably getting suspicious, we really should get back." The blonde detached their lips letting out a gasp when he immediately began kissing her neck. "Wally I'm serious," she pushed his face away from the sensitive area.

"This was your plan all along?" He asked letting her feet settle to the ground. "Get me all hot and bothered and make me go back to the team?" Wally fake pouted making her roll her eyes.

"If it makes you feel better I'll make it up to you."

"Anything I want?" A devious smirk found its way to his lips.

"Don't push it," she turned starting back in the direction of their teammates.

Wally watched as she glided back down the path. Her golden hair swung in time with her hips. Damn, he considered himself pretty lucky at that point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun to come in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Remember when you said you'd make it up to me on the trail?"
> 
> "Jesus what do you want?"
> 
> "I want to watch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you part two was where the fun is, so get ready for a wild ride. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Team hangouts lasted the entire day or until someone got called away by their mentor. That day it was Wally who was pulled from the group early.

After a particularly hard mission he trudged into the cave with his uniform ripped in several places. After a long shower he changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. The speedster wandered through the cave for someone or something to do.

Wally walked towards the training bay passing Artemis' room, music was blasting. He could use some decompressing after this mission, and messing with Artemis was his favorite pass time.

It was probably stupid to not knock but even he could admit for a smart person he could be very dumb.

"Hey-Artemis?" His voice actually cracked.

Artemis was sprawled across her bed still wearing her outfit from their team outing today. Minus her shoes, her hand between her legs and her hair pulled down. Good thing it didn't take a genius to know masturbation.

"Wally! Don't you knock?" The blonde sat up closing her legs and blushing.

"I-I didn't know you were-"

"Why do you think I had music on?" Artemis snapped swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "What did you want anyways?"

"Where'd the rest of the team go?"

"Out, speaking of out. Please leave my room." Her cheeks were an impossible shade of pink when he left the room.

Wally was in the kitchen when Artemis came out of her room. They stood on opposite sides of the room not speaking or making eye contact. Still wearing the yellow dress and her hair thrown into a messy ponytail. He was the first to say something.

"Remember when you said you'd make it up to me on the trail?" The speedster started, wondering how he was going to get his next question out.

"Jesus what do you want?" She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in the most Artemis fashion.

"I want to watch." Wally blurted.

"Watch what Kid Idiot?"

"Watch you...you know?" Wally cleared his throat feeling his cheeks heat up. For a moment she looked like she didn't understand, her blush came back full force when she realized what he meant. 

"Why would you want to see that?" Artemis trained her eyes to the ground biting her lip, that might have been the cutest thing she'd done.

"You said you'd make it up to me, this is what I want." He was shocked he even worked up the nerve to ask and was very sure she would say no.

"O-okay," she stammered looking flustered. Wally knew his shock was evident, probably because he stood there for another beat when she went in the direction of her room. "Coming?" With that he was hot on her heels.

Wally stood in the doorway for a moment before fully coming into the room. Artemis settled herself on her bed and pulled her hair tie out shaking her golden tresses out. He was certain she could hear his heart thundering in his chest.

"Come sit," she nodded to the end of the bed. He sat his eyes never leaving her, Wally wasn't used to her being so shy. He didn't know why he found it so damn cute.

"You just want to watch me?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"I guess whatever floats your boat," she tried to joke in a shaky voice.

The archer moved slightly down the bed to lay down her skirt began to ride up a bit.

"I can't this is too awkward!" Artemis began to sit up again.

"Calm down baby, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to," the adorable shade of pink was back on her cheeks. "I just feel...exposed."

"I want you to feel comfortable, how can I do that?"

"Can I...watch you too?" Wally felt himself stiffen, she wanted an even playing field.

"You want to watch? Girls are into that?"

"If you're going tot be a jerk then we don't have to!" She glared hard at him crossing her arms.

"I'm not trying to be a jerk baby," Wally bit his lip, thinking for another moment. "Okay," he shrugged.

"Seriously?" The archer questioned as he tugged his shirt off letting it fall to the side.

"Did you want me to say no?" He couldn't help the tone of laughter in his voice.

"No, just didn't expect it." Her voice was still shaky but she seemed a little more at ease.

The blonde tossed a pillow to him so he could sit comfortably at the other end of the bed. Wally settled opposite to her practically buzzing with eagerness.

They sat for a moment not moving, she made the first move. He watched her tan hand begin to trail down her body down to her thigh. Then moving agonizingly slow back up the sensitive skin of her inner thigh.

Her fingers rubbed through the thin material of her underwear, she moaned letting her eyes flutter shut. The speedster palmed himself through his sweats not even realizing his hand was already moving.

"Wally," his name sounded so good on her lips.

"Fuck," he breathed. Artemis looked at him, he eyes filled with lust.

He watched her hand dip below her waistband, she let out a louder moan biting her lip.

"You-You should take those off," he suggested his eyes darting to her face then back to her panties.

"I..." She stopped thinking for a second. "You go first."

Wally wasted no time pulling the waistband of his sweats down along with his boxers. His erection sprang free and he actually sighed with relief. He began to stroke himself slowly, when he looked back to the blonde on the other end of the bed she was watching intently.

"You next baby," he breathed. Her eyes never left his as she slid the material down her legs and tossed them aside. She hesitated for a moment before letting her legs fall open again, her cheeks blushed even more if that was possible.

His eyes intently followed her hands movement as it dipped between her legs once more and circled her clit. His hand tightened around himself as he let out a choked off moan.

"Faster," he breathed speeding up his own hand. Artemis obliged her bucking into her fingertips.

The bedroom was filled with a symphony of moans and heavy breaths. Wally never thought that just watching someone could give him so much pleasure, but God Artemis looked like something out of fiction.

Her dress had ridden up even more and her other hand danced under the fabric cupping one of her own breasts. Golden hair tumbled across her pillow and her head tipped back. Stark white teeth pulled her lower lip roughly, she looked fucking amazing.

"I'm so close," she whined out her eyes locking with his.

"I am too," he bit out stroking himself faster chasing release.

His eyes didn't leave Artemis for a second. Suddenly her back arched and she called out his name, he was sure he actually gasped out loud at the sight of her coming undone in front of him. Her legs trembled as she began to come down.

Wally felt himself tense and he came streaking his stomach with come and panting heavily. The only sound between them was rapid breaths for a few beats before Artemis spoke.

"Couldn't have found something to come in? You made a mess," good old sarcastic Artemis was back.

"Well I was a little preoccupied babe," he picked up his discarded shirt and wiped his seed of his stomach. Pulling up his sweats and boxers he then stared at her for a moment. She'd pulled her skirt back down and sat with her legs pressed together blushing.

"Alright leave, I want to get some sleep."

"No goodbye kiss? I feel so used," he gave her a smirk. She responded with an eye roll but crawled to wear he sat at the end of the bed pressing her lips to his quickly.

"Happy now?" The archer crawled back to her previous spot and began to settle under the covers.

"Want me to tuck you in?" Wally teased standing up, she didn't respond.

He took a few short steps before turning back and pressing another kiss to her lips, then her forehead. 

"Sweet dreams babe." He whispered speeding out of there before she could ruin the sentiment with a sarcastic comment.


End file.
